Según tú
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: - Así que te gusta que te dominen en la cama - no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y no has conseguido ha alguien quien te lo haga? -Hermione negó- Astoria, le gusta ser dominante no sumisa - - No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo - - Según tú, pero se captar indirectas - enfatizo él


**"Según tú"**

**S. Guzmán & D. Arismendi**

**Capitulo Único**

Draco Malfoy, seguía siendo el arrogante joven que fue de pequeñosolo que desvió su camino ahora era uno de los mejores Aurores del mundo mágico, después de su participación en la segunda guerra mágica donde ayudo a Potter, y a sus amigos asumió que su vida tenia que cambiar, ahora contaba con veintidós años y tenia una relación con su ex compañera de casa Astoria Greengrass, ella era menor que él y tenían distintos gustos.

── ¡Draco! ── Grito Astoria, entrando a la oficina del rubio este se sobresalto soltando la pluma de su mano.

── Astoria, por amor a Merlín, no vuelvas hacer eso ── pidió desagradablemente, la ojo azul ignoro el comentario y camino hasta el ex Slytherin, y lo observo fijamente durante unos segundos ── Puedes dejar de mirarme así, me estas asustando ── le aseguro.

── ¿No lo recordaste? ──

── ¿Recordar que? ── Cuestiono mientras trataba de rebobinar en su mente "-Mierda, mierda el aniversario-" ── Si, si lo recordé ── trato de apaciguar su falta.

── ¿Y bien? ── Interrogo ella con una ceja levantada

── ¿Y bien que? ── La actitud de Astoria, lo estaba poniendo nervioso

── Mi regalo Draco, ¿Dónde esta mi regalo? ── él abrió la boca repetidas veces y la rubia comprendió que había olvidado nuevamente su tercer aniversario se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, Draco sostuvo su mano con firmeza.

── Lo siento Astoria, de verdad el trabajo me tiene totalmente consumido puedo recompensarlo ¿A dónde quieres viajar? ¿Italia, Rusia, EEUU? O no sé quizás quieras conocer el medio oriente Israel, Arabia Saudita ── Propuso ella se zafo del agarre

── No Draco, no quiero conocer Italia, ni Israel ── Enfatizo

── ¿Y américa Latina? ── Pregunto esperanzado ── He oído que Venezuela, tiene el salto de agua más grande del mundo ──

── Draco ──

── México, Ecuador y Perú tienen una rara historia indígena ──

── ¡Draco! ──

── ¿Qué tal Chile o Argentina … ──

── ¡DRACO! ── Interrumpió con un grito ── No, no quiero conocer américa latina, no quiero conocer Nicaragua, Honduras ni la luna por el simple hecho de que al ultimo momento del viaje tendré que viajar sola por que tu tendrás algún caso importante, esta relación no puede seguir así ──

── Astoria, entiende por favor ──

── No hay nada más que entender eres rico Draco, tienes empresas, fortuna no tienes que estar trabajando no lo necesitas ──

── Tienes razón ── concordó él ── Esta relación no funcionara así ── la rubia se molesto y camino hasta la salida

── Tú lo quisiste, Draco ── se fue dado un portazo, Draco medito unos segundos y cuando salió tras ella choco con la persona menos indicada en ese momento

── Ve por donde caminas, Malfoy ── Refuto, Hermione con una mueca amarga en su rostro y acechándose para recoger sus cosas

── Hoy no, Granger no tengo animo ──

── No seas insolente ── le pidió ella ── Hoy yo si quiero discutir, no me niegues ese placer ── él sonrió sarcástico y ella lo acompaño ── ¿Y hoy que fue lo que te paso hoy? ── pregunto ella

── Fuera del ministerio ── propuso él y ella simplemente asintió ── Te espero donde ya tu sabes ── Informo tomando el ascensor, Hermione observo a su alrededor y salió tras el rubio en los últimos dos meses ambos había iniciado una especie de relación amistosa de la misma forma en como se habían encontrado esa tarde, ella iba siguiendo sus pasos él de vez en cuando giraba su rostro y la observaba con una sonrisa sínica, entraron en un cafetín y tomaron asiento en la barra ── Dos cafés por favor ── pidió el rubio

── ¿Y bien que sucede contigo? ── Quiso saber ella él la miro fijamente

── Astoria, termino conmigo ── conto

── Quizás es solo una rabieta momentánea ── él negó ante la oración

── Olvide nuestro aniversario ── Informo, Hermione sonrió ── No es gracioso ── Indico él

── Solo tienen cinco meses de relación y has olvidado su aniversario tres veces por favor, Malfoy hasta yo te mandaría al diablo ── Esta ves fue él quien rió con ganas

── Le propuse conocer el medio oriente ──

── ¿Y porque no américa latina? He escuchado que Venezuela, tiene el salto de agua más grande del mundo ──

── Lo mismo le dije yo, pero me dijo que ni a la luna quería ir porque le fallaría nuevamente en el viaje ──

── Es que, haber como te explico eres poco romántico y te aseguro que ni siquiera compraste un regalo ni por precaución ──

── No, no lo hice ──

── Ves lo sabía ── le dio un sorbo a su café y miro fijamente el bar de licores, Draco analizo su oración

── Según tú, ¿como debería ser?── cuestiono, Hermione lo contemplo ── Me refiero a como debería comportarme como novio ──

── No lo sé, no todos son iguales ── callo y tomo nuevamente un sorbo de café, Draco alzo ambas cejas esperando más información ── ¿Qué quieres saber, Malfoy? ──

── ¿Cómo te gustaría que tú novio te tratara? ── Interrogo, ella lo miro incrédula

── No te lo diré ── informo

── ¿Nerviosa? ──

── No ──

── Bien te escucho ── se acomodo en su asiente y poso sus codos en la barra

── Detallista, pero no empalagoso, que recuerde nuestros aniversarios ── enfatizo mirando a Draco ── Y que… que .. que .. ──

── ¿Qué, que Granger? ──

── Queseadominanteenlacama ── dijo rápidamente girando el rostro

── ¿eh? ──

── Que sea dominante en la cama ── repitió calmadamente, el ex Slytherin apretó los labios en una mueca

── Así que te gusta que te dominen en la cama ── no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, ella asintió con la cabeza ── ¿Y no has conseguido ha alguien quien te lo haga? ── Hermione negó ── Astoria, le gusta ser dominante no sumisa ──

── No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo ──

── Según tú, pero se captar indirectas ── enfatizo él

── ¡Malfoy, calla! ──

── Cerca de aquí hay un hotel ── ambos veían el estante de licores ── Creo que es discreto ──

── No me gustan los hoteles ── informo ella

── Mi madre esta en la casa ── Un hormigueo invadió el abdomen de Hermione, desvió su vista y pensó unos segundos antes de hablar

── Mi casa esta sola ── Miro a Draco, ponerse de pie sacar su billetera y pagar los cafés, él tomo su mano y la invito a bajar del banquillo caminaron fuera del sitio tomaron un taxi e indicaron la dirección, no dijeron palabra alguna tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso de la castaña y llegaron al departamento.

── Las lleves ── Hablo él, ella lo observo con sus grandes ojos mieles

── No creo que esto este bien, tú acabas de terminar con tu novi…. ── Los labios de él aprisionaron los de ella, la beso rudamente lastimando su boca

── Las llaves ── le pidió en sus labios Hermione saco las llaves de su abrigo y se las entrego a él, Draco se encargo de abrir la puerta mientras ella simplemente pasaba las manos por su cara, se adentraron en el departamento el rubio se quito la saco del traje y camino hasta la castaña tomando las mangas del abrigo y jalando hacia abajo con fuerza para quitarle el abrigo dejándola en una fina camisa de tirantes blancos, la agarro firmemente por la cadera y camino de espaldas hacia un sofá, beso el cuello de la chica sin delicadez alguna y paso la lengua por el pecho de Hermione, se separo de ella y contempló el rubor en sus mejillas, y lo bronceado de sus piel, levanto su rostro y alcanzo su boca besándola con ardiente deseo, tomo uno de sus manos y la guio hasta el nudo de su corbata la castaña pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie rápidamente

── Malfoy, es mejor que te vallas ── Pidió acomodando su blusa, respiro profundamente se levanto del sofá y camino hasta ella la toma la mano y la jalo hacia él

── Entremos en confianza ── Ella detallo sus palabras ── Cuéntame algo que te inquieta o que simplemente no le has podido contar a nadie, o no lo sé quizás una película que te halla gustado ──

── Quien quieres ser millonario ──

── ¿Perdón? ──

── Es una película, Malfoy ── él sonrió y se sentó con ella en el sofá nuevamente

── ¿Y sobre que trata? ──

── Jamal Malik, es un joven que trabaja en un centro de comunicaciones y entra a un famoso programa llamado así, quien quiere ser millonario ── Draco la ve directamente a los ojos parece concentrado en relatarle a él cada detalle de dicha película ── En el comienzo de la película a él lo torturan para saber como pudo haber ganado dieciséis millones de rupias y aparece una pregunta ──

── ¿La recuerdas? ── Cuestiona él con interés ella ríe con ganas

── ¿Te atreves a dudarlo? ── fue sarcástica él negó serio ── Bien la pregunta decía; Jamal Malik esta apunto de ganar veinte millones de rupias ¿Cómo lo hizo? ──

── ¿Y cual era la intención de la pregunta? ──

── Que el publico analizara la película y dedujera la respuesta, daban cuatros opciones en letras; A: Hizo trampa, B: Tiene suerte, C: Es un genio y D: Está escrito ──

── ¿Cuál era la respuesta? ──

── Opción D; Está escrito ── Draco la miro perspicaz ella se acomodo en el mueble y miro el techo ── El conductor del programa le da una respuesta incorrecta para que falle, pero él no lo hace así que el tipo llama a la policía quienes los torturan para saber que hizo, pues la idea de que fuera muy inteligente o que fuera suerte es poco probable, Jamal les explica que conocía las respuestas de las preguntas por los hechos que habían recurrido en su vida, cuando estaba pequeño por una guerra entre musulmanes e hindús tuvo que huir junto a su hermano, Salim y otra niña de su edad que los siguió ──

── ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña? ──

── Latika, ellos fueron descubiertos en un basurero por un señor llamado Maman, quien los recogió y los llevo a un orfanato donde los obligaban a pedir limosnas, Salim es entrenado como uno de los jefes y cuando le piden que traiga a su hermano para cegarlo ellos intenta huir, pero solo Jamal y Salim, lo logran pues Salim suelta adrede la mano de Latika, quien es capturada, ellos sobreviven en trenes y haciéndose pasar por guías turísticos un tiempo, Jamal busca a Latika, y un viejo compañero de la casa hogar le dice donde encontrarla y allí le enseña una de las preguntas ──

── ¿La encontró? ──

── Si con la ayuda de Salim, pero cuando intentaban escapar llego Maman pero Salim los sorprendió a todos sacando un arma y matándolo, huyeron todos juntos y se refugiaron en un hotel abandonado Salim se emborracha y sale en busca del principal enemigo de Maman, Javed luego regresa al hotel y obliga a Jamal a irse ── El timbre la puerta suena, ambos se miran Hermione, asoma por el ojo de la puerta y puede ver a su amiga pelirroja, le hace señas a Draco, quien huye a una des habitaciones y ella aprovecha para abrir la puerta

── ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ── Interroga inquiridoramente la pelirroja

── Estaba en la cocina ── Miente la castaña, el ascensor se abre y de el sale Astoria Greengrass, con cara de pocos amigos

── Gracias por esperarme Ginny ── Dice la rubia

── ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ──

── ¿Queremos organizar una despedida de relación? ── Informa Ginny

── ¿Qué? ── La castaña intenta bloquear la entrada pero Ginny, se hace paso y entra al departamento

── Veras Astoria, termino con el desgraciado de Malfoy ── el corazón de Hermione latió fuertemente cuando Ginny, se agacho frente el saco de Draco y lo recogió ── ¿Con quien te acostaste? ── Quiso saber, Astoria quien había permanecido en la puerta avanzo unos pasos detallando el saco, miro en dirección a Hermione, y sin decir palabra alguna camino hasta las habitaciones ── ¿Qué esta pasando Hermione? ── Ginny la miro interrogante, Astoria abrió varias habitaciones sin éxito alguno, la castaña solo se mantuvo fija en su posición y Ginny observaba confundida, cuando Astoria abrió la ultima puerta golpeo con fiereza el suelo con el pie, en un pisotón fuerte, dio vuelta sobre sus pies caminado por el pasillo paso por el lado de la castaña golpeando su hombro y detuvo su paso con lagrimas en los ojos, Draco salió tras ella, la cara de asombro de Ginny era notoria.

── ¿Hace cuanto? ── Interrogo la rubia aumentando el tono de voz

── No es lo que tú piensas ── Dijo Hermione participando

── ¿A no? ── cuestiono sarcástica ── ¡Vengo hasta acá para preparar una fiesta con tu amiga y me encuentro con el saco de mi ex novio en tu sala y a él en tu cuarto, y no es lo que yo pienso! ──

── Astoria, por favor déjame explicarte ── Draco avanzo hacia ella la rubia alzo la mano en señal de que se detuviera

── ¡No quiero que me expliques nada, ya entiendo todo fingiste todo este tiempo y buscaste un detonante para que yo te terminar y no esperaste mucho tiempo cuando te viniste a revolcar con esta! ──

── ¡No, eso no es cierto! ──

── ¡Pues yo no quiero explicaciones!── Exhorto ──Me encargare de acabar con tú reputacion Draco, tu madre sabra esto, ¡Todo el mundo magico sabra esto!── Salió del apartamento Ginny, dudo en seguirla pero fue tras ella no si antes decirle a Hermione.

── Me debes una explicación ── La castaña camino hasta el mueble se dejo caer en el y subió los pies, Draco se rasco la cabeza en señal de frustración y camino hasta ella.

── Lo siento jamás pensé que algo si podría suceder yo no sabia que Astoria, era amiga de la pitufa roja ── se sentó a su lado

── Yo tampoco lo sabía ── Hermione miro en dirección a Draco, y rio fuertemente

── Yo sabia que estabas desquiciada, pero ya me esta asustando el grado de tu locura ──

── Malfoy, es que vinimos hasta acá con intención de tener sexo y terminamos contando la historia de una película ──

── ¿Y eso es lo que mas te duele? ──

── ¿Qué? ──

── Que no tuvimos sexo, y nos cacharon ── La miro fijamente y ella sonrió ── Porque podemos tenerlo aho…. ── Los labios de Hermione, sellaron los de Draco, se sentó en su recazo con las piernas abierta el rubio acaricio su espalda, la ropa era una barrera que en poco tiempo flaquearon, un beso, una mordida callaban los gemidos sordos de ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras la penetraba por primera ves ella contuvo el aliento y se aferro a la espalda del rubio cerro los ojos interrumpiendo el contacto visual, gimió fuertemente cuando sintió todo el miembro del rubio en su interior, y hay justamente comenzó el desenfrenable vaivén de caderas, ella pareció haber perdido la cordura por el deseo que salia atraves de sus poros, estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida con quien jamás pensó tenerlo, el deseo y la excitación que él le producía no la hacia reaccionar era tan placentero sentir dentro de ella, era tan placentero que él la acariciara que él se sintiera dueño de su cuerpo por solo unos minutos que ella no lograba reaccionar, él busco su boca cuando sintió llegar al climax y la abrazo fuertemente ahogando los gemidos en el interior de sus bocas.

Draco se recostó en el sofá cansado, agotado por el momento, ella acompaño su acto como los amantes que ya eran.

── ¿Cómo termino la película? ── pregunto él de pronto, Hermione levanto la cara lo miro y la volvió a bajar

── Tienes que verla, no te contare el final ──

── ¿Qué somos? ──

── ¿Ser? ──

── Si, según tú que somos o seremos , ¿Amantes, amigos o que? ── Y hay estaban ellos dos desnudos en un sofá decidiendo que eran o serian, aunque simplemente ya lo sabían en menos de dos minutos se levantaron del sofá caminaron hasta una de las habitaciones decidiendo dormir cómodamente, mañana por la mañana quizás decidirían como actuarían en esa relación que se formo atraves de la nada.

* * *

**Esto a mi parecer es una tosca historia, pero fue una idea original de mi fiel primo y amigo, Daniel Arismendi la mente sucia detrás de cada escena de sexo que halla en mis escritos. ¡Ah! y quien no halla visto "Quien quiere ser millonario: La película" se las recomiendo por la pagina de vídeos más visitada de Internet aparecerá completa y en audio latino **


End file.
